(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to “transductors”, or transformer/inductor like devices, and/or antennas formed by the molding process of conductive loaded resin-based materials comprising micron conductive powders or micron conductive fibers or in combination thereof.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Transformer/inductor like devices are used alone or in conjunction with antennas to perform a multitude of functions in electronic circuitry, such as controlling currents within antennas or transceivers. These devices are important to the overall functionality of the electronics or the devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,027 to Marks et al. describes a composite antenna having a grid comprised of electrical conductors woven into the warp of a resin reinforced cloth forming one layer of a multi-layer laminate structure of an antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,261 B1 to Solberg, Jr. et al. describes a direction-finding material constructed from polymer composite materials, which are electrically conductive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,436 to Kanamori et al. describes a high voltage resistance wire formed of a conductive composite mixed with a polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,881 to Albrecht et al. describes a single stage power converter. The converter uses a transinductor, a multiple winding inductive element, having a primary winding providing energy storing inductance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,710 to Joyce describes a voltage regulator-converter/power converter, which uses a transinductor, a multiple winding inductive element.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/780,214, filed on Feb. 17, 2004, entitled “LOW COST ANTENNA AND ELECTRO MAGNETIC (EMF) ABSORBTION IN ELECTRONIC CIRCUIT PACKAGES OR TRANSCIEVERS USING CONDUCTIVE LOADED RESIN-BASED MATERIALS) assigned to the same assignee describe low cost antennas and electromagnetic absorption structures using conductive loaded resin-based materials.